


【艺扎啤酒】我想和你谈恋爱你却以为只是包养11.5

by Andrea_lilith



Category: srrx2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_lilith/pseuds/Andrea_lilith
Summary: 一个傻白甜小甜饼里的肉馅一个彬妈只想看彬彬哭
Relationships: 艺扎啤酒
Kudos: 10





	【艺扎啤酒】我想和你谈恋爱你却以为只是包养11.5

那是郑棋元名下的酒店，顶楼的套房里永远是有个房间是留给郑家人的。这段日子里父母还在国外不知道哪里度蜜月，大哥老婆孩子（指同一个小熊猫）炕头热在家里乐不思蜀，二哥正在魔都和十年挚友快乐排戏，所以事实上这段时间会用这个套间的只剩郑艺彬一个，提前置办些不方便言说东西自然也容易。

郑艺彬知道自己支开扎西顿珠的借口挺拙劣的，好在扎西顿珠没有发觉，或者说，察觉了也并不打算拒绝。

\------------------------------------

宽敞的浴室里水汽氤氲，雾蒙蒙的镜子里影影绰绰地倒映出的郑艺彬并不真切的光裸的身影。

郑艺彬坐在浴缸里，温热的水流从后背淌下来，水汽蒸得他整个人都是红彤彤的。嘴唇被咬得渗出了些许血丝，这才下定决心试探性地用沾附着黏糊糊湿答答的润滑液的手指侵入未经人事的逼仄穴道。

郑艺彬因为自己的动作而小声抽气，冰冷的润滑液和火热的穴壁的对比太过强烈，使得陌生的异样感被无限放大，深呼吸了几下那两根滞留在身体里的手指才重新开始动作，小心而缓慢地开拓。  
自己给自己扩张的好处是动作足够温柔，但却也足够煎熬，或者说，自己给自己扩张这件事本身就太过超过了。

真的太超过了，郑艺彬听到理智在大脑中叫嚣，手指上的动作却没有停下，唯一的妥协是偏过头不再去看自己淫靡的下半身，却不想这是被推倒的多米诺骨牌的第一块，镜子里的自己没有预兆的尽收眼底，突然的震惊的后果是手指在不经意间划过最敏感的点，身体的反应足够诚实也足够激烈，无法抑制的颤抖和呻吟一起涌了上来。

竟是落了泪。

郑艺彬大口大口地喘息着，胡乱地抹了抹眼角，还没有来得及再进一步，却听到了门铃响起。太匆忙了，将浴室里奇怪的痕迹毁尸灭迹已经很紧急了，浴袍的带子只是草草的系上，眼角的嫣红还来不及褪去，郑艺彬开门的手都还是颤抖着的。

“买了蛋糕？”郑艺彬尽量让自己的喘息不那么明显，接过扎西顿珠手里的袋子将蛋糕冰进冰箱，“哥，你先去洗澡吧。”

\--------------------------------

扎西顿珠是听到郑艺彬的惊呼声冲出来的，未曾想到会看到这样的景象。

仅仅只是半挂在身上的浴袍根本遮不住郑艺彬的身体，露出大片大片泛着红晕的白皙的肌肤，下半身更是不着一物，性器微微勃起，泛着隐隐的水光，更过色情的是张开的双腿下一张一翕的肉穴，以及，从中延伸出的，黑色的线

扎西顿珠感谢自己提前做过功课，不至于在细微的机械震动的声音下问出“这是什么”这样问题，毕竟，郑艺彬似乎已经在崩溃的边缘了。  
郑艺彬伏在那里，气喘吁吁的，身躯随着急促的呼吸颤抖着上下起伏，满是水雾的眼睛在看到扎西顿珠的瞬间从迷茫中清醒过来，然后是浓烈的震惊和害怕，泪水仿佛决了堤，不受控制地往下落，从滴滴答答变成细流往下淌。

绝对，绝对不想这个样子被喜欢的人看到。

\-------------------------------------------------

扎西顿珠实在没有想过场面会变成这个样子。

青年将头搁在扎西顿珠的颈窝里，几乎整个人都窝在男人的怀中无声地哭。扎西顿珠实在看不得青年人颤着睫毛的样子，扯过被子裹住郑艺彬的身体，隔着空调被轻轻拍着郑艺彬的背部，又凑在少年的耳边低声安抚着。过了许久郑艺彬似乎是缓过来了些，张了张嘴，却还是哑了声不知该说些什么，变成了无意义的抽噎。

郑艺彬太乖了，扎西顿珠想，乖得仿佛他才是那个欺负年轻人的油腻金主，乖得甚至让他有种强烈的负罪感，舍不得他哭，舍不得他难受。扎西顿珠将郑艺彬抱得更紧些，沉着声问道：“要做么？”  
郑艺彬闻言仰起头，眨了眨眼，望向扎西顿珠的眼睛，半晌，青年忽然笑了，挣扎着直起身让自己的脸颊凑到扎西顿珠的脸颊旁，在扎西顿珠的嘴角很轻很轻地按下一吻。  
“要。”

扎西顿珠最初是想让郑艺彬躺着的，那样应该会舒服些，却被郑艺彬摇着头拒绝了，长相旖丽的青年面对着男人，闭着眼睛，环着扎西顿珠的脖颈，环着扎西顿珠的腰，因为自己身后的异样感而呜咽着咬上男人的肩膀，却又小心地收拢着自己的牙齿，像个奶猫似的，比起表达疼痛和不满，更像是在撒娇。

少年的身体生涩敏感得很，就算是就着润滑液取出的动作也并不顺畅，扎西顿珠用手指小心的撑开青年的后穴，用尽量温柔的方式扯着跳蛋的线将仍在震动的小玩具一点点抽离出郑艺彬的身体。某一下似乎是擦到了敏感的位置，怀里的青年人的呻吟突然变了调，高高的扬起的脖颈伸展出漂亮的弧线。扎西顿珠狠下心来，趁着青年失神的间隙将小玩具彻底取出。

郑艺彬伏在扎西顿珠的身上大口大口的喘气，扎西顿珠的动作却没有停，第四根手指探入温热的穴道，已经被玩弄了许久的甬道已然湿滑，讨好地缠了上来。见郑艺彬似乎适应了，扎西顿珠扶着青年的腰肢，让那具漂亮的身体将自己的欲望吞下。

扎西顿珠的动作缓慢而温柔，但对于第一次的郑艺彬还是有些超过了，更何况之前已经被情欲折磨已久，被填满的不适和快感搅和在一起，盘旋着冲击着郑艺彬的大脑送着他攀上快感的巅峰。  
仅仅是单纯的插入就让他颤抖着发泄出来的事实让郑艺彬羞耻难耐，可卸了力的身体却不随主人的意志跌进扎西顿珠的怀里。郑艺彬清楚的感受到身体相连处的那一片狼藉，无措地咬住下唇，他想要叫停，却也知道都到了这个时候哪有停下来的可能。

“你还好么？”扎西顿珠关切的声音从头顶响起，郑艺彬的青涩实在出乎意料，扎西顿珠不确定怀里的青年是否要继续，毕竟到底郑艺彬才是金主，何况，扎西顿珠也舍不得见他哭。  
郑艺彬没有出声，只是像是撒娇似的在扎西顿珠的怀里蹭了蹭，表达了默认。紧接着便是天旋地转，郑艺彬恍惚间意识到自己被扎西顿珠抱到了床上，等一下三个字还没来得及说出口，埋在身体里的性器已经开始了动作，不容置喙地侵犯者柔嫩的穴。郑艺彬这个时候忽然又下意识地害怕了起来，脊背不受控制地紧绷，本能地想往后退，最终却只是仰起头讨要一个亲吻。  
扎西顿珠吻他，带着欲望也带着怜惜，这次的吻终于不是浅尝辄止的轻轻一掠，年长的男人用唇舌教导身下的青年真正的接吻，再带着淫糜的银丝分开。从小幅度的顶弄到越来越大开大合的抽插，男人的动作愈来愈粗暴，然而郑艺彬的身体也愈来愈食髓知味，明明是被欺负地厉害，可每一次退出时肠肉又恋恋不舍地攀附上退出的柱身，因为性器的动作而惨兮兮地向外翻卷，带出一片淫糜的水声，又随着下一次进入而向内收拢，带着哭腔的声音在不行了和男人的名字间来回叫喊，在失神中彻底达到了高潮。

扎西顿珠被郑艺彬高潮时被陡然夹紧的肠肉所刺激，又抽插数下也发泄在青年的身体里。

扎西顿珠从郑艺彬身体里退出去的时候郑艺彬已经连抬手的力气都没有了，被弄得乱糟糟的身体毫无遮掩地暴露在扎西顿珠的视线之下，偏生还用那双水汪汪的眼睛无辜地望着他。扎西顿珠的叹气中带着笑，俯下身吻了吻郑艺彬的眼睛。

“我抱你去清洗。”


End file.
